


I love you, my duckie

by Wanderlustjunkie



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlustjunkie/pseuds/Wanderlustjunkie
Summary: Jaeduck and Suwon spend their first morning together as a married couple loving and adoring each other.





	I love you, my duckie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim when I had trouble falling asleep a couple of days ago.  
It's nothing much but I hope this piece could at least bring some relief to our dry and dreary Swonduck land.  
Lastly, sorry for the cheesy title ;p

Suwon is awake to the steady patter of rain upon his bedroom window. He blinks, closes his eyes, and blinks again, as his surroundings slowly come into focus. Although it is raining, the sun seems to be shining outside, judging by the soft ray of light filtering through the gaps in the curtains, lighting up the room dimly.

He slowly lifts his head to look at the clock on the bedroom wall and closes his eyes again as he let his head fall back into the pillow. He lays still as he listens to the tapping of raindrops, the sound bringing a certain calmness to his mind.

He opens his eyes again and turns his head towards the mop of dark hair lying against his chest, the gentle snores bringing a slight smile to his lips. Suwon wraps an arm around Jaeduck and pulls him closer to keep him warm. He kisses the top of Jaeduck’s head and inhales that musky, intoxicating scent, the smell that means “Jaeduck” to him. The arm around Suwon’s bare waist tightens, but otherwise, Jaeduck shows no sign of waking up.

Suwon glances around the room and smirks upon seeing their clothes being strewn all over the place. Memories of last night begin to flood his mind.

Both of them had felt nervous, as if it was their first time together. They had made love plenty of times before, but last night their lovemaking seems much more profound. They had worshipped each other’s body the whole night, taking their time to slowly pleasure each other and bringing each other to climax over and over again. 

Suwon closes his eyes and groans internally; his morning wood twitches as he replays the scenes in his head.

Wanting to distract his thoughts, Suwon turns his head and gazes lovingly at Jaeduck’s sleeping face. His heart clenches at the sight of his peaceful angelic face, and he feels the need to keep him safe and protect him at all cost.

Suwon fiddles with his wedding ring and smiles contentedly to himself. He remembers feeling a sense of triumph as he glanced over at Tony, who was sitting at the front row at their wedding ceremony, crying his heart out. He couldn’t care less whether Tony was crying out of heartbreak or happiness for Jaeduck.

He had always been jealous of Tony’s close relationship with Jaeduck. Even though Jaeduck may have spent countless nights at his place, the fact that his lover cohabitates with another guy had always put him on edge. 

He mentions it to Jaeduck innumerable times in the past, but Jaeduck always reassured him that what he has with Tony is strictly a platonic, brotherly love. Jaeduck had told him before that he will not leave Tony and move into his place unless Suwon gives him a perfect reason to do so. 

But Suwon was never one to believe in marriage and all the unrealistic fantasy of a perfect married life. Of course, he loves Jaeduck with all his heart and was sure that they were meant to be with each other. He just didn’t see the need to get married since their relationship was going so well. But now their relationship feels more solid than ever after declaring their love in front of everyone. 

There was nothing grand about their wedding ceremony yesterday. In fact, Jaeduck would very much like to have a grand wedding, but after a thorough discussion, they decided that it is best to spend the money for their honeymoon. And of course, there was the housing loan that needs to be paid too. In the end, they both agreed to hold a simple wedding by inviting only close friends and family members from both sides.

Suwon will never forget the happiness that radiated off Jaeduck’s face, nor the gentle smile that tugged on his lips, or the way his eyes sparkled when he finally stood at the altar, looking at him. Suwon had choked once when he recites his vow. He had glanced at Jaeduck to give him an apologetic look only to find him smiling back reassuringly. 

“You may now kiss your spouse,” declared the wedding officiant and the whole crowd cheered as they kissed for the first time as a married couple.

And when they finally entered their bedroom last night, Jaeduck had let out a gasp of surprise, much to Suwon’s delight. In front of them, candles stood on every surface, bathing the room in a soft romantic glow. Rose petals were scattered on the bed, filling the air in the room with its rich perfume.

“I didn’t know you’re such a romantic person at heart.” Jaeduck teased him as he cupped Suwon’s face and planted a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. Suwon blushed brightly because they both knew that he is far from being romantic. 

“Anything for you.” Suwon chortled and captured Jaeduck’s lips in a heated kiss.

The rain finally stops and the sun starts to shine brightly. Birds begin to chirp outside their bedroom window, breaking Suwon out of his reverie. 

He directs his attention onto Jaeduck’s sleeping face and feels his heart surges with affection for him. He brushes his hair back and runs his thumb over his eyebrows. He slowly traces his fingers along Jaeduck’s facial features- from the forehead he loves to kiss, to the nose he loves to pinch, and sometimes bite, and to the cherry lips he loves to taste.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispers.

Jaeduck begins to stir, and his eyes gently flutter open as he adjusts to the brightness of the room.

“Morning love.” Suwon greets him as he lightly strokes Jaeduck’s hair. “Sleep well?”

Jaeduck stretches his body and rubs his eyes before looking up at Suwon with a smile. “I’ve never had a better sleep.” He sighs, feeling content and satisfied as he snuggles closer into Suwon’s arm. Suwon kisses his forehead tenderly. They lovingly stare at each other for a while, enjoying the peaceful silence as they lay wrapped in each other’s arm.

“I can’t believe we’re married.” Suwon chuckles as he turns to his side to face Jaeduck, propping himself up on one elbow. Suwon leans forward and presses their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss. Jaeduck purrs when Suwon finally pulls away. 

“My husband.” Jaeduck murmurs and flashes his signature snaggletooth smile that got Suwon falling madly in love with him in the first place. Suwon smiles bashfully. It feels surreal to hear the word coming out from Jaeduck’s mouth.

For a fleeting moment, Suwon feels insecure, thinking he was too dull, too ugly, too unworthy of his love. Jaeduck seems to sense this, so he reaches a hand forward and cups the side of his face, caressing his cheek with his thumb, gazing at him in adoration. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, my duckie” Suwon whispers back before leaning down and gently brushes their lips together. He lightly nibbles on Jaeduck’s bottom lips and licking it gently with his tongue. Jaeduck responds by wrapping his arm around his neck and pulls him down to deepen their kiss. Suwon thrust his tongue into his mouth. They devour each other, tasting each other’s sweetness, not wanting this particular moment to end.

They finally break away, panting as they catch their breath. Suwon gazes into Jaeduck’s beautiful eyes, and there was nothing but love and adoration for him. “Thank you.” He utters, smiling fondly at Jaeduck.

‘What are you thanking me for?” Jaeduck begins to laugh. “By the way, I’m hungry.” Jaeduck pouts.

“What do you want to eat, my cute little duckie?”

“Well, Tony used to make ramen for me for break—"

Suwon leans forward and pecks his lips. Jaeduck pushes him lightly.

“Wait. Let me finish. Tony makes the most—"

But Suwon cuts him off again with a kiss, this time letting his lips linger a little bit longer.

“Mention him again and I’ll keep on kissing you.”

“Why do you dislike him—"

This time, instead of being gentle, Suwon captures his mouth in a searing, hot kiss that renders him light-headed.

A moment later, Suwon pulls away. He looks down at Jaeduck, whose cheeks flushes a pretty pink and his lips red, swollen and wet from the kiss. Suwon is breathless and getting turn on at the sight underneath him. Jaeduck licks his lips, panting hard as he stares at Suwon. 

“You know, we really must be getting up soon.” Jaeduck breathes. “I’m starving.” 

“Do we really have to?" Suwon pleads, pouting. “I want to stay in bed with you for a little longer.”

“We should start packing for our honeymoon too. I’ve already told Tony to fetch us tomorr—"

Suwon kisses him once more, hard.

Jaeduck teases him by repeating Tony’s name and he ends up getting kisses on his lips again and again until they both start to laugh at their own silly antics.

“Babe…” Jaeduck purrs when they finally calm down from their laughter.

“Huh?”

“What should I do?” Jaeduck asks in a seductive voice as his hands begin to caress up Suwon’s thigh to stroke his semi-hard member. “Your cock keeps on poking me. It’s annoying.” He winks playfully and smirks, his gaze never leaving Suwon.

“Thought you said you were hungry.” Suwon raises an eyebrow.

“Well, yes. But I was thinking perhaps we could have breakfast in bed.” Jaeduck added huskily.

A naughty grin spread across Suwon’s face and without a second thought, Suwon ravishes his lips once again.

Maybe marriage isn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
